In Caged
by WrongLady
Summary: Mukuro is the office leader. He is confident, strong and arrogant. He likes to tease. But he does not like getting teased or even annoyed. He has a few problems. Problems he can't controll. He can't express. His lover knows exactly about his problems. He helps him. Because they were made for each other. He loves his little wrecked boyfriend. / Rated M for a reason / 6927 /


**_Summary:_**

_Mukuro is the office leader. He is confident, strong and arrogant. He likes to tease. But he does not like getting teased or even annoyed. He has a few problems. Problems he can't controll. He can't express. His lover knows exactly about his problems. He helps him. Because they were made for each other. He loves his little wrecked boyfriend._

**_Pairing:_**

_6927 / Mukuro x Tsuna _

_others will follow_

**_Warnings:_**

_abusion, explicite lemon, cursing words, blood, self-harm, ( self )-sacrifice, maybe character death?_

_grammar mistakes, etc._

_English not my mother language._

**_Disclaimer_**

_I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! and its characters. Just the story plot._

* * *

><p><strong><em>IN CAGED<em>**

**Chapter One: Compensation **

No one knows when it happened. No one knows it _did_ happen. No one knows his pain, his suffer. No one understands.

Except he. His sunlight. His star. His lovely angel. His one and only. He belongs to him. He was his and no one else.

He was always there for him, from the beginning to the end. He supported him. He loved him. His one and only was invaluable. No one dares to take him away from him.

* * *

><p>A deep sigh came out of his mouth. Smoke faded away and melted together with the air. It was just 10pm and he was already pissed. His day couldn't go worse. First his stupid assistant spilled coffee over his expensive jacket, and then the stupid investigator cancelled their meeting he worked so hard for it. It went really worse today.<p>

Rokudo Mukuro pressed his half smoked cigarette in the ash tray and licked over his dry lips. So annoying; everything was so annoying. He stopped staring out of the panorama window and sat down to his desk. He grabbed his phone and dialed a number.

His long timed best friend and rival didn't answer his damn phone. Mukuro crashed the phone into the case and groaned. Why? Why did this all happened?!

He sighed deep and tried to relax. He had to relax. _Take deep breaths_, he heard the lovely voice in his head. _If you're not with me and can't stand the pressure, take deep breaths. It will calm you. Count to ten and your body will relax._

He followed the instruction and took deep, long breaths, counted up to ten with the last breath. His body really calmed down and he felt more… calmer. Mukuro smiled. He leaned back and opened his notebook.

* * *

><p>"Where's boss?" a silver haired man stood in the office of a certain raven haired man. "Where the fuck it the boss?!" he asked again, almost screaming.<p>

"Lower your voice, Gokudera Hayato," the raven haired man growled. "I do not know. Ask someone else." "The fuck, Hibari, I already asked the whole house and no one knows! So I ask you." "As I said, I don't know." "Tch. As if. This has to do with your stupid, crazy friend!" Gokudera hissed and stormed out of the door, slamming it loudly.

Hibari put his paper work down and pinched his bridge of the nose. So annoying.

He grabbed his phone and dialed a certain number who called him a few minutes ago. But Gokudera was there and made a tantrum.

After a while his stupid 'friend' answered. "What did you want?" Hibari asked annoyed. The other man on the phone chuckled. "Oya, this is how you greet me?" Hibari sighed. "What. Did. You. Want, Mukuro?"

Mukuro let out a chuckle again. "Kufufufu, nothing important. Just wanted to hear your lovely voice?" Hibari rolled his eyes. "Where's he?" He could clearly see how the pineapple bastard tilted his head innocently. "Who?" "Sawada Tsunayoshi." "Eeeh? I don't know. Is he missing, my little darling?" He sounded worried. Hibari sighed. "… it's nothing. Stop calling me, herbivore." He hung up on him and frowned looking worriedly to his phone.

Well, everything will be alright. No need to worry. Hibari started working again.

* * *

><p>Mukuro walked out of his room and nodded a few men to greet them. He ignored them afterwards and went to the rest room. After he finished he washed his hands. Suddenly the door swung open. He heard men laughing. "Yeah, and you should have seen his-" The blonde one stopped talking as he saw Mukuro at the washbasin. He lowered his head and greeted the blue haired man.<p>

"Good morning," his companion said and grinned. Mukuro rolled his eyes and dried his hands and left the rest room. He sighed and went to his office again to see his secretary in his room. "What?" he asked and saw the seductive smile on her face.

* * *

><p>The day was long and really stressful. At work nothing worked how he liked it to work. His stupid assistants and subordinates, they were all stupid and useless. He should just fire them. They didn't work fast enough. They didn't work clean. They are so useless. U-s-e-l-e-s-s.<p>

He opened the door the apartment and slammed the door. He slipped out of his shoes and loosed his tie. Mukuro walked to the kitchen and drank a glass of water. His throat was so dry the whole day. He sighed.

"M-Mukuro?" a quiet voice was heard. It had a lovely tone but it was also slightly weak. Exhausted.

Mukuro turned around and walked out of the kitchen to enter his bedroom. He let the light out. On the bed he could see the silhouette of a delicate boy. His hair was fluffy and gravity defying. He just had a blouse on him which was unbutton.

"Welcome home," the male said and his voice was soft and warm and welcoming.

Even though his hands were handcuffed on the bed. Mukuro glared for a while in him. Through the curtain the moonlight shone in and he could the brown eyes looking softly at him.

Mukuro walked closer. The male smiled at the blueret. As Mukuro's view wandered down the male tried to press his naked legs together. Mukuro shut the table lamp on and he could see the pale skin of the petite male. His body was covered with bruise and crust from small wounds. And he saw the white thing on his bed sheet which touched the butt of the brunet. There was also something red… dried blood.

But the brunet smiled warmly at him and waited. Mukuro climbed on the bed and stroke over the fluffy brown hair. He didn't notice that he began to breathe heavily. His heart beat too fast, too strong in his chest. His blood boiled.

"You had a bad day, hadn't you?" the brunet asked softly and smiled at him. Mukuro's heterochromatic eyes widened. Something in his mind snapped and he grabbed the brunet's hair on the back of his hand, pulling it down. He crashed his lips on the soft pink ones and forced his tongue in the warm mouth. He tasted something strange. It was salty and a bit gross… it was still his sperm he tasted in the brunet's mouth. But he also could taste the brunet's flavor. It was sweet like honey and vanilla.

After he fucked the brunet's mouth with his tongue he wandered down, bit in the delicious neck, leaving another bite mark. It made the brunet moan. Mukuro groaned and opened the male's legs. He saw white liquid dripping out of the little hole.

"I tried to keep it in. Just how you like it," the lovely voice said. Mukuro narrowed his eyes and hit him in the face. "What do you know what I like?!" he growled at him. He opened his trousers and took out his already fully erected, large cock.

He grabbed the males hips and lifted it up. He placed his tip of his cock on the anus of the brunet and entered with his glans. The male moaned and arched his back against his cock. Mukuro groaned and entered him, feeling the soft walls around his erection. It squeezed him and making it feel good. So good.

The male gasped. It hurt but he didn't say it. Because Mukuro will talk.

"This stupid assistant of mine!" Mukuro began to curse and pushed his cock deep into the hot hole making the male brunet moan. "She's incompetent! Incapable of bringing me coffee correctly. She's just a shitty whore of this office!" Mukuro pulled his hips back to ram his cock into the moaning male.

"All she can do is fucking around. The salary men" – he thrust in him – "the secretary" – he almost pulled his cock out of the hole – "and even the fucking women she fucks." He slammed his cock into him. The male under him screamed in pain and pleasure. His own gender was already stiffened.

Mukuro put the hands under the tights of him and pushed it forward until it almost touched the brunet's shoulders. So he was able to enter him even deeper.

The walls around his cock tightened and making him feel really good. But…

He plunged into him again. "I hate badmouthing!" he cursed. "I know exactly that they were talking about me." He rubbed his cock in him. The brunet gasped and struggled for air. "Aah! M-Mukuro!" he moaned. Mukuro snorted and grabbed his cheeks, pressing them together. "Shut up!" he shouted and let go of his face and continued plunging in him. "Those stupid men. Stopped talking then they seeing me. Useless! They are all useless!"

He didn't stop thrusting into the male. Hard, deep, fast. Without resting he plunged in him. Even as the male came he ignored that he cramped his cock down. He just plunged and thrust and slammed and rammed his hard and large cock into the brunet's hole. The heterochromatic eyes were widened and thin blood veins making his eyes looking red.

He cursed the people he met. He cursed what they were doing and that they should all die and let him alone.

Not stopping shoving his dick into the male.

He complained about his best friend and his work.

He stopped for turning the brunet around on the stomach to fuck him even harder, even faster, deeper and deeper.

"They should… just all… die!" he groaned as he rested. The male's wall squeezed him, making it twitch and he spread his seed into the brunet.

He moaned loud and long and felt his orgasm over his whole body. He fell on the brunet and panted heavily. He felt the warm back on his chest and snuggled in the brown hair. The brunet closed his eyes and rested a bit. He felt that Mukuro slipped out of him making him moan a bit.

Mukuro turned him around and stared at him. He turned the male around and gasped. He unlocked the handcuffs and pulled the male into his arms. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

He placed soft kisses on the soft cheeks, on the forehead, on the eyelids, on the face. All over the male's face he placed soft and gently kisses.

The brunet wrapped his arms around Mukuro, pressing the tall boy to him. "It's okay. It's okay," he whispered and kissed softly Mukuro's forehead even though the bluenet treated him very roughly.

"You had a hard day. I can understand. I'm here, you hear me, Mukuro?" he summed and softly kissed the corner of his mouth. "It's all right. I'm here."

Mukuro smiled gently and kissed the brunet. "Now," the male said smiling. "Now, you can love me," he whispered and licked over Mukuro's lips. He shuddered by the touch of the tongue and felt the pale legs wrapped around his hips.

"Love me, Mukuro."

The man bent down to kiss the male's chest. Slowly his already hard cock entered slowly and carefully the male's entrance.

The brunet moaned and grabbed into Mukuro's hair. "Yeah, good," he said and pressed his body onto Mukuro's. His brown eyes looked softly and gently at the bluenet. His eyes still filled with life, love and sane.

"I love you, Tsunayoshi," Mukuro whispered and moaned as he was so deep in his lover.

"I love you, too, Mukuro."

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked it and I would be really grateful if you leave some <strong>reviews<strong> for me to continue on this one. It's darker than the others. I planned many things on it but I also wish it to be liked and readed. So I will appreciate if you comment on this! _

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
